Year of the Spark: March 14
by Sparky Army
Summary: “This is perfect we should just stay like this forever.”


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Actually I wanted to post a fluffy Sparky story today but my muse took over and changed it. Well, next time.

* * *

**Giving Up**

_By kuroima_

The two moons hovered over Atlantis and the soft silver rays fell into a room, which curtains hadn't been closed, and disturbed John Sheppard in his sleep. Slightly interrupted by the light on his face he turned to the other side and came face to face with a woman who smiled at him with sparkling green eyes. He lifted his hand to struck a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face and returned the smile. A smile that didn't reached his eyes.

"You're interrupting my beauty sleep, 'Lizabeth," he mumbled tiredly and tried to enlighten the tension filled air and himself.

"You're already sleeping," she stated softly and stared at him.

He didn't respond and just laid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer looking at her with a serious expression on his face. "You won't be here when I wake up," what was supposed to be a question turned into a statement and Elizabeth shook her head in affirmation. Her smile was replaced with an equally serious expression.

His hands went from her back into her hair and played carefully with it. "I miss you," his voice was barely a whisper and she squeezed his hand.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and breathed out before she started to talk. "You have to stop this," her voice turned quiet, "you have to let go."

His eyes grew big and he pulled slightly back from her. "The hell I will do!"

"John, I'm dead. You have to move on and stop waiting for me to come back. You can't do this anymore it's over," she tried to convince him but failed.

He sat up straight in the bed. "You aren't dead! I know it, I just know it," his voice was thrilled with anger but turned quiet when he continued to speak, "It's unfair. That shouldn't have happened."

A sad smile graced her face in sympathy, "I know."

"I just got the guts to ask you out and then that stupid thing with the Replicators happened," John lowered his body back into the bed and closed the distance between them and leaned his forehead against hers. "I had everything planned a totally romantically evening with a picnic and stargazing." Elizabeth smiled softly at the idea. "Would you have liked it? I mean all of it?"

"After you asked me I couldn't get that ridiculous grin off my face for days. So what do you think?" one of her eyebrows shot up and she grinned at him playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. John grinned back pleased with himself. His fingers stroked along the outlines of her face and she leaned into his touch closing her eyes. "This is perfect we should just stay like this forever."

Elizabeth's eyes opened in an instant that made him flinch his hand away. She shook her head and gazed at him with sad eyes, "Your team needs you, Atlantis needs you."

"Atlantis needs you too and so do I," he protested.

"Please don't start that again," but he ignored her and continued with his tirade shrugging off her objections. He was so engrossed in it that he just noticed Elizabeth fading away. And the next moment his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the ceiling in his room. He cursed and closed his eyes letting out a deep sigh.

These dreams with her haunted him since he had packed up all her things to sent them back to earth. And they kept on becoming harder, more real and left him with an emptiness in his heart.

Maybe he should just take the advice and let go. It wouldn't be better for him but it was probably the best. This thing kept him in a bad mood and stole his sleep, nobody was helped when he was like this. Usually he wasn't the type who gave up easily but now he seriously considered on quitting this and finally make Elizabeth a part of his past and move on. He was so damn tired of this.


End file.
